


tick tock, tick tock, getting closer

by Camellia_Bee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellia_Bee/pseuds/Camellia_Bee
Summary: nine boys on the run. even at rest, they can't let their guard down for a moment... or it will find them.
Kudos: 5





	tick tock, tick tock, getting closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short aesthetic piece that I wrote while thinking about Chronosaurus (which is probably one of my favorite songs ever). I might expand it into a full-length thing at some point?

Nine boys sit around a small campfire in an overgrown forest at night, surrounded by a vague waver of the air like the heat rising from the fire. Minho concentrates on keeping the fire alive, stirring the coals with a stick while Changbin skins and cleans two rabbits and prepares them for cooking. Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung sit on a fallen log, giggling and shoving each other - one of them points at Jeongin, who's focusing intently on a beetle that he picked up off the ground, and whispers something that makes the other two double over with suppressed laughter. Woojin, Chan, and Seungmin survey the scene as they discuss their next destination and plot out the best routes - Chan looks over at the rest of the group and smiles, eyes crinkling, and Woojin places an arm around his shoulders and pulls him a little closer. 

A branch snaps in the forest nearby. Instantly, everyone's head snaps up, searching for the source of the sound. Minho starts scraping dirt onto the fire as Changbin hurriedly cleans his knife and wipes his hands. The others scramble for their bags - they've kept them packed, taking out only what's needed at the time and putting it away the moment they're done. Jeongin shakes the beetle off of his hand into the undergrowth. Chan stands, careful to make as little sound as possible, and checks to make sure everyone is ready to go - they are, though Changbin casts a regretful glance at the half-cleaned rabbits he abandoned as he moves closer. 

The rustling in the bushes gets louder as a dark mist starts to creep towards the group. The nine of them join hands, and with a dim golden glow and a whisper of air, they are gone, leaving a faint afterimage in their wake. The mist crawls over the place where Jisung's feet were just a moment ago, and the fire gives a final sizzle and goes cold.


End file.
